Metamorphing
Metamorphing is the ability to consciously change one's body shape and cells, thus changing one's own appearance, voice, age and health. Characters *Ashleigh Calwin has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has absorbed this ability. *Abbie Gray also absorbed this ability from Ashleigh. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability also, in World 2. *David Cale will possess this ability naturally. *Katie Greene will take the ability from David. *Luke Treharne will have this ability naturally. *Dorian Petrelli will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Ashleigh Calwin' Ashleigh is able to change her body shape and cells at will. She can easily mimic another's voice and appearance, and also physically copy physical attributes and abilities that may appear on an evolved human, such as wings or x-ray vision etc. She can use the ability to alter her age, health and appearance, and to force injuries to heal faster by increasing the cellular division rate. Her change in appearance seems to be instant, and so far no appearance has been impossible for her to copy. With this ability, she can change her own hair colour, eye colour, skin colour and even change the clothing that she is wearing. However, it is impossible for her to copy any abilities which do not have any associated physical attributes. It is also impossible for Ashleigh to use the ability to change the bodies of others, since it only affects her own body. 'Noah Gray' Noah mimicked the ability from Ashleigh, and therefore has the same limits as she does regarding this particular ability. However, he possesses several other abilities which allow him to alter his own appearance, and that of others, and he would also reflexively mimic any physical attributes stemming from abilities. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie also mimicked this ability from Ashleigh, and has similar limits to her twin brother, since she too has other abilities which overcome Ashleigh's limitations. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has the same limits as his niece and nephew. 'David Cale' David will be capable of using the ability to change his own appearance, age and voice easily, and will do so almost instantaneously. He will be able to change specific aspects of his appearance, and will also be capable of accurately copying another's appearance and voice, including the appearance of clothing. However, he will never copy any physical attributes linked to other abilities. He will not learn to use the ability to force injuries to heal until after he is revived after Katie's attack. 'Katie Greene' Since Katie took the ability from David, she would have the same limits as he does. She will be able to control her appearance and age, but will not copy physical attributes like abilities from others. She will however learn to use the ability to heal herself, and will vary between using it and life/death touch. 'Luke Treharne' Luke will be capable of altering his body by manipulating his cells. He will never be able to manipulate the bodies or cells of others. At first, he will only be able to alter his physical appearance, changing his voice, face, age, colouring and weight. He will also be able to copy the appearance of others completely by doing this, and give himself appearances which couldn't occur naturally. Later on, he will learn to use the ability to force his cells to divide rapidly in order to heal small injuries and overcome infections more swiftly, and he will also learn to copy the effects of some abilities which have physical attributes, such as superhuman anatomy, wing production and impenetrable skin. 'Dorian Petrelli' Dorian will be able to alter his appearance with ease, taking only a few seconds to do so, and as a child he will change his looks on a whim. He will enjoy playing with unnatural appearances and colours, and impersonating others. He will be capable of impersonating others perfectly. His voice will also change and he could alter and shift his clothing too. Additionally, he will find that he can manipulate his body and cells in order to heal himself more quickly, alter his age and prevent himself from ageing as an adult. He will be able to copy some supernatural physical traits gained from other abilities, but will find doing this harder than producing a tail using another of his abilities. Similar Abilities *Shapeshifting can be used to look like other people *Transmogrification allows the person to turn into inanimate objects *Genetic mimicry can mimic genetic traits from others *DNA mimicry can be used to copy another's abilities and appearance *DNA manipulation can be used to alter appearance, age and health on a genetic level *Human manipulation and biokinesis can also be used to alter one's cells *Trace shifting can be used to alter small identifying features such as fingerprints, voice, blood type or retinal patterns *Formshifting is the ability to turn into any form *Identity theft is the ability to copy another undetectably *Cytokinesis is the ability to manipulate cells *Body manipulation can be used to alter one's appearance and age *Growth manipulation can be used to alter one's size and age *Leptokinesis can be used to change one's appearance Category:Abilities